Luiz's Tome - Dutch Harbor
Player: CJ GM: Sam Date: April 14th Hunters: Luiz, Raymond, Katarina, Jordan Summers, Randold Luiz's Report I'm an empathetic person, I feel for others - Which is why when a whole town's worth of fishermen went missing and some showed back up sans eyeballs, I decided I could be of help. The whole crew gathered in Dutch Harbor, Alaska, at the house of Selina, Raymond's daughter. She had the most magnificent fish stew. I have never quite tasted something so divine. She insisted it was rabbit, but I definitely saw scales in there somewhere. All the same it was an amazing soup... like a juicy, salty, chunky gift from Tezcatlipoca himself. The fish was just so tender and the vegetables were perfectly mushy. (Note to self: use this recipe to impress people/win friends). Now, Selina's husband Dante was one of the fishermen who had gone missing, so she really wanted us to find out what had happened. Selina pointed us in the direction of the local hospital and we all set off into the cold to see what information we could garner from the returned (and blind) fishermen. There's some sort of joke in here about the blind leading the half blind... but I can't be bothered reaching for low hanging fruit like that. The fishermen didn't have much to say. Their leader, Old Man Jack, even was so rude to say "gross" when I showed him what my missing eye socket felt like. He obviously couldn't see it, so I was trying to let him know I was in the same metaphorical boat as him. There's a joke somewhere in here too... After some roaming about town we bumped into some jackass military type (Rogan Josh I think his name was?) and managed to garner that something divine had caused the fishermen to go blind and that something entirely different was holding all the other seamen hostage on their boats. We decided to set off to Mackerel Point after Randolf suddenly teleported there alone. So we found all the ships, out in the middle of the ocean, cold and isolated. All the crew members were deathly cold, and asleep in their bunks. I went to try some more of that delicious soup I had put in a thermos for this very occasion. It had frozen. I tossed the frozen thermos at the cabin's window and it shattered it, the cold air rushing in, carrying with it 2 Japanese ghosts - Yuurie. These didn't prove to be much trouble and we quickly attached the needed wards to our foreheads, keeping the creatures at bay as another monster began entering the room. This we soon found out was a Nue, some sort of demon that had been bound to the task of murdering/sacrificing all the townsfolk of Dutch Harbor. Had something to do with a Japanese curse from back in WWII. I knew that some people do not let grudges die easily, and that to combat this creature - who was now steadily increasing in size - I would have to damage it in the dream realm. I quickly blessed my club sword and plunged myself into sleep. There standing before me was the Nue, shaped like a tiger-man, huge and hardy. Raymond and Katarina also joined me in the dream realm and watched as I cut chunks out of the beast to little reaction. Suddenly there was a blinding flash and we closed our eye(s) lest they burn out. In the following blindness that ensued we were able to hear a howling scream as whatever made the light destroyed the Nue. Apparently this was some sort of holier-than-thou angel's doing. Urgh, so typical... I swear they just run around doing what's "just and good". No thought for anyone but themselves... We just spent a few long days, freezing our fingers off, hunting around a deadbeat town, dragging our frozen asses 1000 miles out into the sea... and for what? To let a fucking angel steal our kill. Stupid fucking angels... The townspeople didn't even care about what we'd done. Maybe if we were 7 foot tall and had wings they'd have been happier to see us. On the plus side I got the recipe for that scrumptious "rabbit" stew... Oh, and I was able to leave a lovely present for Selina's unborn child..